Terror
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: A tale of lenience and stupidity. Oneshot.


Terror

_Angsty humor. James needs his fangirlish, nonhomosexual (which is hard to do ever since Hoenn DX) love. :3 _

* * *

It was a rainy day. The scent of mildew and mold draped over the small cracks and holes of the building. Nothing could come in, or out, whether colossal or miniscule. Man nor pokemon could feel anything besides the emotion of terror, as it draped over the building just like the plushy green material.

Inside the building an average-built man sat on a throne-like chair, a Meowth accompanying him for companionship. This man was different than most ; he had blue hair down his ears, and had been through many travesties over the years with his feline friend and the woman whose hair belonged to a giant can of hairspray. However, this was a different time and day. The man who so many people had ridiculed over almost half a decade was now held in regard as an important man. Looking over his past, you would never think of him to become important. After all, he fled from an obsessive girl long ago who almost married him with bondage to spare. Even now, the name Jessiebelle gave him goosebumps, although she had long since married a rich sailor suited to her ravenous, money-grubbing needs.

The light bulbs above flickered, and the man beckoned with his hand for whoever that passed by his office to come forth. A different man with green hair and pasty skin was pushed through the door, falling onto the carpet as the door slammed. He coughed, not from illness but from cigarettes, a habit he acquired from long ago. His superior clasped his hands together patiently. " Go ahead and sit down, Bill. "

No longer did he argue against the blue-haired man about his name ; it was pointless, anyway. Butch grabbed the chair opposite from his superior man and sat in it. The man supressed a smile, trying to keep an orderly conduct. " It's been a long time since we've last seen each other, Butch, " he started, shaking hands with the ill-mannered pest. " Jessie never seems to bump into Cassidy anymore. Did we hear wedding bells ? "

Butch shrugged. " Nah. She thinks I'm improper 'cause I won't wear a tie. She's p.g., though, in case you're wondering. Three months in counting before I have a little girl, oh, Mew. She said that she didn't want to face Mrs. Hairspray. Might harm the baby with the fumes. I've had to kick back on my habit, too. "

" Well, we all know that cigarettes can kill you in the long-run. "

" Duh. James, I don't care how far you've gone. You're still an idiot. "

James grimaced. " Yeah, I know. Well, congratulations on your little bundle of joy, but you know that's not the reason I asked you to come. As you know, Jessie, Meowth, and I have been out of Team Rocket for a year now. You, Butch, did something bad to me. Normally, I wouldn't care, but I can no longer hold the title of 'criminal', and what you did is in that category. "

The green-haired man sweatdropped. " I-I don't know what you're talking about. "

" Of course you do, Butch. 'Fess up, and we can negotiate a small fine and forget about what you did. "

Butch abruptly stood up from his seat. " I didn't do anythin- "

_" SIT DOWN ! "_

He meekly did so, and James crossed his arms. " We both know that Giovanni doesn't care for what you stole, and it may not have been a pokemon, but the item that you stole is important to me. "

" Dunno what you're talking about, " Butch repeated, scoffing. " I'm just trying to make a living for Cass and the baby. Innocence is claimed to be mine. "

" Then admit it ! I needn't be so brutal to you as I have with my other competitors. We've known each other for a long time, Butch, and there's no need to lie ! "

Silence. Rain dripped in from the ceiling, giving a melodramatic effect. Butch fell down to his knees and started to sob, something that was unusual for him. " I'm sorry, " he choked, taking something out from the folds of his pocket and handing it to James. " You may be an idiot, Jimmy, but I can't risk going to jail. I'd be dead the moment I'd walk home on parole. "

James looked at the piece of paper and gently smiled. " The formula is safe, " he muttered under his breath. He stood up from his 'throne' and patted Butch on the shoulder. " Go now, young Butch. We've walked different paths, and I must attend to my manager duties. A fast-food chain doesn't run itself, y'know. "

" Yessir. "

Butch ran out of the office, and James smiled to himself silently. Meowth nudged him in the leg. " Jimmy, you know that this has got to be the _stupidest _dream you've had. Jessie's going to kill you when you wake up. You passed out eating her Hostess cupcake. "

James sighed, a joyful twinkle in his eyes, a sorrowful expression on his face. " I know, but the taste of success will linger longer than the taste of terror. "

" Whatever, you weirdo. "

End


End file.
